1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shower partition comprising a horizontal guide rail with at least one door assembly guided therein through an eccentric pin member, the latter being arranged in a slot provided in the upper edge of the door assembly, and being secured against rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 09 768 discloses a shower partition of which the door elements are displaceable, in a horizontal guide rail, by means of guide rollers. The guide roller is arranged in a mounting which projects, from above, into a profiled rail of the door element. Located at the upper edge of the door element, and of the said profiled rail, is a hole for an eccentric pin which is arranged rotatably upon the retaining element. During assembly, the roller mounting must first be inserted from above into a recess in the profiled rail, after which the said eccentric pin must be connected to the roller mounting. This means a considerable expenditure for assembly. Also necessary are additional precautions to prevent subsequent release of the eccentric pin. Functional prevention of rotation of the eccentric pin arranged in the hole in the door element also raises problems. More particularly, production tolerances and wear in the said pin may produce inadmissible rotation thereof and may alter the vertical adjustment made. The distance between the guide rollers, or the like, arranged on the eccentric pin, and the upper edge of the door element, is adjustable, thus making it possible to alter the vertical adjustment and the vertical alignment of the said door element. Very close tolerances must be maintained during production of the eccentric pin and the hole and this is correspondingly costly. In practice, it would be impossible to prevent inadvertent misplacement with the necessary reliability.